


HEVN: Opposites Attract

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN's Daily Lives! [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brief Cameo of BTOB, Brief Cameo of Jongdae, M/M, Mentions of Special Talents, More Like a Heck Ton of OOC, Non-Graphic Violence, Until now I still don't know how to tag, a bit OOC, mentions of jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Min was, first and foremost, a negotiator. That means he works best in the field, manipulating their targets with his words but instead, they sent Shownu and Tiny.Basically, the wrecking ball and the scalpel of Paradise's MX Unit.As Rose practically summed it up, "I fucking hate retrieval missions."





	HEVN: Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> This is really, really short. Like really short. Beware that most of them would be a bit (hella) OOC. I'm sorry. Enjoy! Also, I have no idea how some things work so bear with me?

They rarely had missions together despite the 100% success and compatibility rate. Of course, it wasn't because they were bonded but due to Shownu being more of a punch them 'til they can't remember who they are while Kihyun preferred being methodical in order to get what he wants.

Minhyuk often wondered how the two could ever work together in the field but well. He's seeing it, firsthand.

"Holy shit."

He watched as Shownu bulldozed through the waiting goons of the syndicate they were tasked to eliminate while Kihyun strategically immobilized each and every downed goon.

It was like watching a wrecking ball being maneuvered with expertise.

" _Holy shit._ "

A huff arose amid the staticky in-ear Minhyuk had.

_"We get it, Min. They're pretty efficient in the field."_

Minhyuk grumbled at the seemingly exasperated quip.

"Rose, I just didn't realize they were **this** efficient. We don't even have to do anything aside from clean up."

Rustling was heard from the other end, Hyungwon was probably shrugging then a sharp crack that nearly made Minhyuk yelp.

"Could you **not** unequip the silencer, Rose. Seriously."

Hyungwon, or "Rose" as was his pseudonym, chuckled. Another rustling and a click made Minhyuk breathe a sigh of thanks. Hyungwon was their sniper for this op. It was only the four of them deployed, despite the fact said operation was a big one.

_"How's it going folks?"_

"Really, Lightning. Your Texan accent leaves for a heck ton of improvement."

_"Aww, hyung. Didn't know you cared."_

Minhyuk huffed.

_"Status report."_

"Shownu and Tiny are done with neutralizing the targets. Send clean up crew."

_"Melody Unit is on standby. ETA to base?"_

"T-minus 15 minutes, if Tiny doesn't devolved into a vicious kitty."

_"I heard that, Min."_

"Just sayin."

_"Alright, pack it up, and have the main packages secured. Lightning out."_

"Of course. Min out."

Minhyuk stood from his perch on a tree near the warehouse they were raiding. Sighing and switching to MX' frequency.

"You heard Lightning. Pack it up, folks. Sorry, Tiny hyung, looks like you won't be able to do jack shit to the packages."

Kihyun's sharp laugh echoed back.

_"I can handle it. Come on, leader. Secure the packages. Melody's waiting for us to clear out."_

Minhyuk heard the soft confirmation from MX' leader. He doesn't even know why he turned into the point person. He's supposed to be the one letting lose in the field. Not standing silently and assisting Hyungwon in clearing out the perimeter.

"Packages secured. Clearing out of the building now."

Minhyuk confirmed and waited for the bonded pair to reach Hyungwon's vantage point.

_"Shownu and Tiny are with me along with the packages. Heading back to rendezvous point now."_

"Copy."

Switching to the frequency that included the clean up crew, Minhyuk called for their leader.

"Luck, we're done. Min over and out."

_"Copy. Be safe, MX. Luck over and out."_

And with that, Minhyuk summoned the flowers growing on the tree he used as a vantage point and gently lowered himself to the ground.

He could see Hyungwon's tall figure nearing them and dusted himself off.

Hyunwoo and Kihyun emerged from the trees following Hyungwon, looking like they went and butchered a couple of boars while dragging two squiggling body bags.

"Man, you look like you bathe in blood."

Kihyun scrunched his nose.

"I can feel it stick to my skin so let's move it already."

Minhyuk laughed and lead them back to where they landed their stealth jet. As 3/4 of the deployed unit sat themselves on the jet, Minhyuk began doing all the preflight checks.

"This is Min. MX is ready for take off. Paradise, confirm."

_"Confirmed. MX flight unit 4150, taking off now."_

"Thanks, Paradise. Min, out."

_"No problem. Have a safe flight. Paradise out."_

As the jet's engines began warming up, Minhyuk enjoys a few seconds of silence then hears the crackle of radio.

_"Packages are tranquilized."_

Hyungwon's monotonous _"Yay"_ crackled over Minhyuk's ear and he snickered.

"I can't wait to get all of the dust and grime and other unmentionables out of my suit and my body."

Shownu's amused huff sounded over their shared frequency.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Rose, but we still have debriefing to do."

Hyungwon's groan and Kihyun's angry growl played and Minhyuk couldn't help but laugh.

"Why can't we decontaminate first before we go to debriefing?"

"Because we need the packages delivered to Honey."

Hyungwon's disgusted groan was heard throughout MX' frequency.

**_"I fucking hate retrieval missions."_ **


End file.
